


Life Is A Highway

by kemoiunder



Series: EnnoTana Week 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, ennoshita is super passionate, kyoutani is sassy, they do a project together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Tanaka is pretty sure his professor wants to give him a heart attack. Why else would he pair him with the most beautiful boy in his class?This is day 4 of EnnoTana Week! The prompt was college, I love college au's so this was great.





	Life Is A Highway

Ryuunosuke was sure his professor was trying to kill him. Why else would he pair him with one of the most beautiful boys that Ryuunosuke has ever seen? It was obvious that his professor actually knew of his schoolyard crush and decided to annihilate him by pairing them for a project together. 

The project itself wasn't that difficult. It was something that would have been tedious to do on his own, but Ryuunosuke could have done it. Now, he was stuck doing the project on how Roman and Greek gods differed from one another with basically a sculpted god of beauty. This boy was basically Venus herself personified, and if that wasn't the worst of it, he was also kind. So not only was this boy incredibly handsome and out of this world beautiful, he was also super nice to everyone around him.

Ryuunosuke was sure his heart would stop when the professor announced that they would be partnered for the project, and Ennoshita Chikara immediately got up and brought his stuff over to where Ryuunosuke was sitting once they were told to get with their partners. "Hey! I don't know if you already have an idea, but I've made a list of possible topics."

What else could Ryuunosuke do but to smile like a dummy and ask what his ideas were. The topics themselves were up to them, it just needed to be about the similarities and differences between the Roman and Greek gods/goddesses that they chose. 

"So, I think we should focus on siblings. Like Apollo and Artemis or Apollo and Diana in Greek and Roman mythology respectively. Or even Hades, Poseidon and Zeus compared to the Roman equivalent Pluto, Neptune and Jupiter." Ennoshita's words were very passionate, it was clear that he cared about the class and the content that they were being taught. 

"I think just the twins would be good if you want, having too many gods being compared might make it messy, and the less roads we have to travel in order to make our points would be better." Ennoshita nodded at Ryuunosuke's answer, it seemed like they were getting to a good place. He knew finding a topic to do a project on was the hardest part, since a person wouldn't know what to do to start without the topic.

"I have some free time tomorrow if you want to meet up to go over who does what on the project, if you want to." Did he even have to ask Ryuunosuke? He would make his schedule fit to do whatever the other boy wanted.

He nodded, "That's fine. I'm free all day tomorrow so whatever time is good for you will be great."

Ennoshita turned his head a bit but before he did, Ryuunosuke thought he could see a bit of pink on his face, was he getting a cold? He quickly forgot his train of thought as he had a piece of paper thrust into his face.

"That's my cell number, text me and I'll send you a time for us to meet. I have another class soon though, so I have to go." The other boy looked apologetic, but Ryuunosuke waved his hand as if saying, 'Don't worry.' and took the piece of paper proffered to him. 

"I'll text you." Ennoshita smiled and left the classroom in a hurry. Ryuunosuke didn't even get the chance to sigh before his friend, Yamamoto Taketora, was sitting next to him.

"You look petrified. You alright, mate?" Yamamoto looked amused, as well as sounded it, since he knew of Ryuunosuke's crush.

"Pinch me, Tora. I must be dreaming." He winced when he felt his friend squeeze his arm with two of his fingers fairly hard. He let out an outburst, "Ow!"

Yamamoto still looked amused, "Well, you told me to."

"I didn't think you'd do it so hard!" Their other friend chose that time to join them at their lecture table.

"If I didn't know you had a crush on the Ennoshita beauty, I'd make a dirty joke. But I know." Their other friend, Kyoutani Kentarou, sidled up in the other side of Ryuunosuke. 

Ryuunosuke rolled his eyes at his friend, "Yeah. If anything, Tora would be the one who complained about the force. You know I'm usually a top, and am very rarely versatile."

Kyoutani snorted, "I just assume most people are one or the other, Ryuu. And you can't be too sure."

Yamamoto took that time to sling his arm around Ryuunosuke's shoulders, "Of course, that's when you know for sure who you want to be sleeping with."

Ryuunosuke and Kyoutani both rolled their eyes. 

"We know, you're demisexual." They both said it at the same time in the same way, monotone, looking at Yamamoto, who smirked. The three had had an in-depth conversation about all of this back when they were in high school. 

"Still! Ennoshita is very pretty. I'm surprised you're able to talk to him, Ryuu. You usually freeze up around true beauties."

Kyoutani's comments made Ryuunosuke grimace. What about that their interaction wasn't him freezing up? He wanted to ask, but by the way his friend was smirking at him, Kyoutani had been joking.

"You're a jerk." Ryuunosuke shoved at Kyoutani's shoulder and sent him reeling for a moment, before he sidled back up, grinning.

"But you love me!" Ryuunosuke grumbled at the statement, but he didn't deny it. The three boys had been friends for too many years for him to convince either of them that he was actually angry. The three of them might have looked mean and angry, but they usually meant no harm. They had intimidating faces, but Ryuunosuke could say that they had never been in any fights.

"Ah! We have another class in thirty, but we'll both be expecting an update with your date tomorrow." Yamamoto was smirking once again at Ryuunosuke's affronted face.

"It's not a date! We're going to be doing schoolwork, like the two of you will be doing. How you two got paired up and me with Ennoshita I'll never know." Ryuunosuke scolded his friends while the two walked away, laughing while they did so.

"We're just that good!" was the only answer he received from Kyoutani before they had exited the classroom. Ryuunosuke shook his head before pulling his phone out to punch in the number of Ennoshita and saved it to his contacts. 

He had already had his other class before this, so he was done for the day. The next day he had off from both school and his part time job, which he was very grateful for. 

By the time Ryuunosuke had gotten back to his dorm, which had been a quick bus ride from the campus, he was already becoming nervous again. What if Ennoshita started to hate him from working together? He couldn't handle it if the other boy started to resent him. 

Ryuunosuke mentally shook himself before pulling his phone out to check his messages. He had sent a quick, "hey, this is Tanaka Ryuunosuke" before packing up and heading to the bus stop, so he had wondered if the other boy had responded.

A notification blinked, telling him that he had indeed gotten a message from Ennoshita, saying, "Hi! Just got out of class~ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧"

Ryuunosuke chuckled at the emoji the other boy used, he wasn't used to seeing them. He sent a message back, "it's fine. what time do you want to meet tomorrow"

He didn't know how long it would take for the other boy to respond, so Ryuunosuke set out to the task of making dinner for himself in the tiny kitchenette he had. Apparently, he shouldn’t have doubted the other boy’s speedy texting, because his phone almost immediately make his message notification sound. He opened the message to see, “I can do noon tomorrow~! (*＞ｖ＜)ゞ*゜+” 

Ryuunosuke felt himself flush, and he mentally scolded himself for blushing over nonsense, not to mention the other boy wasn’t even there. He quickly made plans with the other boy, they agreed to attend a rendezvous at the school library at noon the next day. 

With that all squared away, Ryuunosuke continued to prepare his meal, and ate it thinking of the beautiful boy he would be meeting with the following day.

oOoOoOo

Ryuunosuke was sure his heart would explode in his chest by the end of the day. He was early, way early, but by the time he entered the library at half-passed eleven, he easily spotted Ennoshita already at a table surrounded by books and a tablet in front of him.

“How long have you been here?” That was the first question Ryuunosuke asked as he slid into a seat next to the other boy. Ennoshita jumped as if he hadn’t expected to be disturbed so early, a flush on his face.

“Oh! Hello Tanaka-san~. I’ve only just arrived.” Ryuunosuke twitched at the ‘-san’ at the end of his name. He would have to stop the other boy of that immediately.

“Please just call me Ryuunosuke. Formalities are annoying, and we have a lot of work to do, Ennoshita-san.” Ennoshita smiled widely, before replying with a, “Then please call me Chikara,” before turning back to the open laptop.

“I have already found many different sources that we can use for our project. It should not take too long to narrow them down and start writing the different sections.” Ryuunosuke was surprised at the dedication the other boy was displaying, but he shouldn’t have really been. Ennoshita was the top student in the class for a reason, if not for his overall grades in the class, but also because he was fairly knowledgeable on the subject during class discussions as well.

“You seem to have put a lot of thought into this already.” Ryuunosuke was impressed, and he heard it in his own voice. He witnessed a light blush appear on Ennoshita’s face, before the other boy ducked his head as if hide it. He let out a stammer, “I-. It’s because I love the topic. It’s always interested me.”

Ryuunosuke nodded, as if it was obvious from the way the other boy acted and participated in class. He didn’t expect Ennoshita to keep speaking, “I’m also very thankful that our professor paired us together.”

He must have looked very confused, because Ennoshita immediately blushed, before continuing, “It’s just-! I’ve been wanting an excuse to talk to you for a while now.”

Ryuunosuke was very surprised, the whole time he had been pining for Ennoshita, had he been doing the same thing? Ryuunosuke didn’t know what to do with that information, he could feel his face scrunching up in confusion even more. He surmised that if this continued, Ennoshita might think he didn’t like the other boy. He stammered out, “I have also been wanting an excuse to talk to you.”

Ennoshita was the one that looked surprised now, and together they just looked surprised together until they both started laughing. It was a storybook situation, and Ryuunosuke almost couldn’t take it. 

“Do you wanna date?” Ryuunosuke asked on an impulse, but he felt like regardless of the other boy’s answer, he would be awkward. The almost shouted, “Yes!” almost made Ryuunosuke startle. He heard more than watched the librarian’s head whip towards the two at their table, scowling slightly before going back to whatever it was that they were doing. 

“Cool! Now, let’s do this project.” Ennoshita looked surprised to have Ryuunosuke bring them back to their project, but he really just wanted to get it out of the way. So, the two of them continued to work on their project, and if Ryuunosuke glanced at his new boyfriend more than was necessary, then that was neither here nor there.


End file.
